Love Story
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: ini cerita cinta karya Kuu. tentang Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama, Itachi, Gaara dan Sasori/fem!Naru, OOC, dll. hehe. Kuu nggak bisa buat summary sih, gomen ne..
1. Chapter 1

Love Story: Prolog

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Love story by Akuma Kurama

Rate T

Genre: romance, family

Pair: SasuFemNaru [main pair], AllFemNaru.

Warn: femNaru, OOC, typo, bahasa nggak baku, dan kekurangan Kuu lainnya.

Namikaze Naruto

"aku sangat menyayangi kak Ku"

Uzumaki Kurama

"aku mencintaimu Naruto, selalu"

Uchiha Sasuke

"enyahlah dari pikiranku dobe."

Uchiha Itachi

"mengalah adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sasuke"

Sabaku Gaara

"cerah seperti sinar mentari pagi, itulah dirimu"

Sabaku Sasori

"kendalikan perasaan cintamu, Ku"

Namikaze Minato

"apapun demi kebahagiaan putriku, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Namikaze [Uzumaki] Kushina

"mama sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, jadi jangan kecewakan mama Ku"

Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dalam diri sang kakak terhadap sang adik. Kepolosan sang adik yang mampu menjerat setiap laki-laki yang mengenalnya, termasuk kakaknya sendiri. Dan berbagai hal lainnya yang selalu setia menemani kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto, kisah cinta yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan laki-laki disekitarnya.

Love story versi Kuu. Hehehe.

End! Karena ini cuman prolog dan rancangan cerita yang emang sengaja Kuu buat, biar nggak kehilangan ide kayak cerita sebelah. The Half-vampire, Kuu sekarang bingung begimana mo lanjutin tuh cerita. Apa Kuu hiatusin aja kali ya. Yah, kayaknya itu keputusan terbaik yang bisa Kuu buat saat ini. Ada saran minna?

RnR please… ^^

Salam damai dari Kuu (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story –

–Story one – New Family, New Life

Awalnya Kurama kurang setuju dengan rencana ibunya untuk menikah lagi. Meskipun dirinya tidak menyukai kesedihan yang selalu tersirat diwajah cantik sang ibu, tapi tetap saja bagi Kurama yang masih berusia 10 tahun merasa iri. Bagaimana kalau nanti ibunya lebih perhatian pada suami barunya? Atau bagaimana kalau nanti sang ibu lebih sayang pada anak dari suami barunya? Karena setahu Kurama, calon ayah tirinya ini memiliki seorang anak yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Apalagi anaknya tersebut perempuan, membuat rasa khawatir Kurama bertambah.

"Kurama sayang, mama harap nanti kamu bersikap baik ya pada papa dan adik barumu…" pinta Kushina, selaku sang ibunda dari Uzumaki Kurama. Kushina baru saja menikah dengan seorang duda muda dan tampan yang memilik seorang putri, pria tersebut ditinggal mati oleh sang istri, sama seperti dirinya yang ditinggal mati suaminya.

"kenapa mama menikah nggak bilang-bilang dulu sama Kurama sih." Ya, Kushina memang menikah tanpa bilang dengan pasti kapan tanggal pernikahan keduanya, yang ternyata berlangsung 2 hari yang lalu.

"iya, iya... mama minta maaf. Kurama nggak setuju mama menikah lagi ya?" mendengar nada yang sedikit berbeda dari sang ibu, membuat Kurama sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"setuju kok... tapi kan, aku lagi piknik saat mama menikah. Harusnya aku kan ada disamping mama..." Kushina mengusap lembut kedua bahu putranya, dia tersenyum pada putra tunggalnya ini.

"maafkan mama, kemarin itu kami hanya melakukan pemberkatan digereja. Dan pesta pernikahan akan diadakan minggu ini. Kali ini mama harap kamu mau menemani mama dan menemui papa dan adik barumu, oke?" mendengar nada berharap dari sang ibu, membuat Kurama mau tidak mau harus mengabulkan permintaan ibunya ini.

"baiklah... aku akan menemani mama.."

"anak pintar. Mama sangat menyayangimu Ku-chan..." Kushina memeluk putranya gemas, tapi mendapatkan penolakan dari Kurama.

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, ma! Aku kan sudah besar sekarang. Aku juga sudah punya adik. Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Kushina semakin gemas mendapati sikap sok dewasa yang ditunjukan putranya. Betapa manisnya putra tunggalnya ini.

"baiklah, baiklah... mama nggak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ku-chan lagi. Putra mama yang sudah besar.." goda Kushina, mendapatkan delikan sebal dari Kurama.

Love Story by Akuma Kurama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate

T

Genre

Romance, family

Pair

AllFemNaru [tapi SasuFemNaru jadi main pair disini], MinaKushi

**Warning**

Gender switch femNaru, Kurama versi manusia, MinaKushi yang masih idup, OOC, typo, cerita pasaran dan nggak jelas, romance gagal, family nggak kerasa, bahasa nggak baku, serta segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang Kuu miliki didalam cerita ini. Kalau nggak suka, boleh pergi. Kuu itu Peaceable. Hehehe

Enjoy this fiction and happy reading! ^^v

Suasana pagi dikediaman Namikaze tampak damai dan tenang, tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan seorang bocah kecil bersurai pirang yang dengan penuh semangat menyapa kepala keluarga Namikaze dengan suara supernya.

"pagi papa!" seru bocah tersebut, kaki mungilnya ia gunaka untuk berlari dengan lincah menghampiri sang papa yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi dan koran paginya.

"putri papa sudah bangun? Selamat pagi sayang..." sapa Minato, sang kepala keluarga. Dia menyambut putrinya dalam pelukan hangatnya, mencium pipi gembil milik sang anak dengan penuh sayang.

"pa, mama mana? Kenapa papa sendirian?" tanya Namikaze Naruto, nama bocah mungil tersebut.

"hmmm… kira-kira mama dimana ya?" goda Minato,

"uhmm, tadi Naru cari dikamar nggak ada. Apa mama nggak dirumah ini pa? Kenapa mama nggak ada?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, membuat Minato sedikit kualahan menghadapi putri kecilnya ini.

"kamu mau bertemu mama?" Naruto mengangguk antusias dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

"mau bertemu kakak barumu juga?" lagi-lagi, anggukan antusiaslah yang didapati Minato sebagai jawaban putrinya.

"baiklah, sekarang Naru-chan bersiap ya? Mandi yang bersih dan dandan yang cantik. Papa akan mengajakmu pergi kerumah mama." Ujar Minato. Naruto memekik senang mendengar ucapan sang papa, dia sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan ibunya dan juga kakak barunya. Gadis kecil ini segera minta turun dan berlari kekamarnya, diikuti seorang pelayan yang memang bertugas untuk mengurus Naruto.

"sepertinya dia senang sekali..." gumam Minato pelan. Minato cukup heran karena Naruto yang cepat akrab dengan Kushina. Minato baru bertemu Kushina beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan saat dirinya mengenalkan Kushina pada sang putri, Naruto langsung akrab dengan wanita cantik tersebut. Mungkin saja Naruto merindukan sosok ibu dihidupnya. Maklum karena ibu Naruto meninggal saat melahirkannya.

Awalnya Minato berniat menikah lagi, dia bahkan membawa beberapa wanita yang akan menjadi calon ibu baru bagi Naruto, tapi Naruto selalu rewel setiap Minato mengenalkan wanita-wanita yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Karenanya Minato sangat senang saat melihat putri tunggalnya bisa akrab dengan Kushina, wanita yang memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Dan secara kebetulan pula Kushina seorang janda yang ditinggal mati suaminya 2 tahun silam.

Karena melihat keakraban putrinya tersebut, dengan keberanian yang sudah ia persiapkan, Minato akhirnya berbicara pada Naruto. Bertanya pada gadis kecilnya tersebut, apakah Naruto mau Kushina menjadi mamanya? Dan jawaban Naruto membuat hati Minato semakin berbunga. Dan akhirnya pernikahan keduanya berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya pemberkatan digereja yang dihadiri beberapa keluarga saja. Untuk pesta pernikahannya akan diadakan lusa depan.

"papa! Ayo kerumah mama!" seru Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Minato.

"ah, putri papa sudah cantik rupanya. Ayo kita beri kejutan pada mama dan kakakmu." Ajak Minato, dia menggandeng tangan mungil tersebut dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan.

"hati-hati dijalan Minato-sama, Naruto oujo-sama.." kata Iruka, pelayan pribadi yang mengurusi semua keperluan Naruto.

"bye bye Iruka…." Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya,

"ya, tolong jaga rumah Iruka." Sahut Minato, tersenyum ramah pada pelayannya. Dia dan Naruto memasuki mobil, dimana Kakashi, supir pribadi Minato, sudah membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

"kita kerumah Kushina, Kakashi." Perintah Minato

"baik Minato-sama." Mobil mercedez benz berwarna hitam elegan tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, membawa penumpangnya menuju tempat tujuan, rumah Kushina.

"Kurama, bangun sayang. Ayo sarapan." Seru Kushina didepan kamar putranya. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua,

"..." tidak ada balasan dari dalam, yang mnandakan kalau putranya tersebut masih terlelap dialam mimpi.

"Ku-chan, bangun. Atau persediaan apelmu akan mama buang." Ancam Kushina, mendengar kata 'apel' dan 'buang' membuat Kurama langsung membelalakan kedua matanya.

"iya ma! Aku udah bangun kok." Sahut Kurama dari dalam. Terdengar suara gaduh, yang Kushina yakini kalau putranya saat ini terburu-buru untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek...

"pagi ma..." sapa Kurama, masih dengan rambut bangun tidurnya dan piyama yangacak-acakan.

"pagi sayang... segera rapikan kamarmu, cuci mukamu dan turun. Sarapan sudah siap." Mendengar perintah dari sang ibu, Kurama langsung memberikan hormat ala militer pada Kushina.

"yes, sir!" serunya, membuat kikikan geli terdengar dari Kushina. Kurama langsung pergi kekamar dan merapikannya, dan segera cuci muka di kamar mandi

"dasar anak itu..." Kushina kembali kedapur, dimana makanan sudah tersaji rapi dimeja makan. Tak lama Kurama sudah berdiri disampin kursi, saat bel rumah berbunyi.

"kamu makan duluan aja sayang, mama lihat dulu siapa yang datang." Suruh Kushina, wanita bersurai merah tersebut berjalan menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Kurama yang menatap sarapannya saja.

"siapa? Loh? Minato?"

"mama!" seru Naruto yang langsung memeluk kaki Kushina.

"Naru-chan... kenapa nggak bilang kalau mau datang, hm?"

"kejutaaan..! Naru kangen mama, makanya Naru minta papa buat anterin Naru kerumah mama..." celoteh bocah berusia 5 tahun itu dengan riang.

"bangun tidur tadi, dia langsung bertanya, 'mama mana?' padaku. Makanya kuajak saja dia kemari." Jelas Minato, Naruto kecil sudah minta gendong pada Kushina. Ketiganya masuk kerumah tersebut.

"kebetulan kami mau sarapan… Naru-chan udah makan?" tanya Kushina lembut, gelengan dari rambut bersurai pirang menjadi jawaban yang didapatkan Kushina.

"kita sarapan bersama ya…"

"ya ma! Uhm, ma... kakak mana?" tanya Naruto. Ketiganya memasuki ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Meski kediaman sang ibu jauh lebih kecil daripada rumahnya, tapi Naruto terlihat nyaman berada dirumah tersebut.

"nah, ini kakakmu. Namanya Uzumaki Kurama. Ku, ini Naruto, adik barumu.." Kushina sudah memperkenalkan keduanya sebelum Kurama sempat bertanya dan hendak protes. Wajahnya terlihat masam diawal, tapi saat melihat senyuman cerah dan sikap riang Naruto, entah kemana wajah masamnya tadi pergi.

"selamat pagi kak Kurama!" seru Naruto, gadis kecil ini meminta turun dari gendongan Kushina, setelahnya Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah bocah lelaki berusia 10 tahun tersebut dan dengan beraninya duduk dipangkuan Kurama.

"hey. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah..." gerutu Kurama, meskipun begitu, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat menolak tindakan Naruto.

"Naru-chan, jangan seperti itu... kasihan kan Kurama jadi nggak bisa makan." Tegur Minato.

"ah, biarkan saja Minato. Toh Ku juga nggak begitu masalah kok kelihatannya." Tanggap Kushina, dia mengajak Minato untuk duduk dikursi, sedangkan dirinya membuat sarapan tambahan.

"apa kak Ku nggak suka, Naru duduk disini?" tanya Naruto, kelewat polos dan memasang wajah yang manisnya minta dicium.

"huh... terserah padamu saja bocah, asal jangan mengacau sarapanku saja." Putus Kurama. Entah kenapa didalam pandangan Kurama, Naruto terlihat begitu bersinar dan sangat manis, membuatnya secara tidak langsung ingin selalu menjaga senyum cerah itu tetap berada diwajah manis adik tirinya.

Baik Minato maupun Kushina tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak beradik ini. Mereka berdua bersyukur karena ternyata baik Kurama maupun Naruto bisa menerima kehadiran satu sama lainnya, jadi Kushina maupun Minato tidak perlu repot mencari cara untuk membuat keduanya akrab.

"kak Ku..." panggil Naruto kecil, mulai mengganggu acara sarapan Kurama.

"hm?" meskipun begitu, Kurama tetap menanggapi panggilan sang adik.

"aaa..." Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar, pertanda bahwa dirinya minta disuapi oleh Kurama.

"apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa juga adiknya ini membuka mulut selebar itu. Mendengar pertanyaan Kurama membuat Naruto memberengut sebal.

"suapi." Perintah gadis cilik tersebut. Mulai keluar sikap manjanya.

"kenapa harus? Kau bisa makan sendiri." Kurama langsung menolak permintaan Naruto.

"kakak..." rengeknya. Kurama hanya bisa mendecih kesal, tapi dia tetap saja menuruti permintaan sang adik. Dengan santai, Kurama memotong roti bakar berselai jeruk tersebut kecil lalu mulai menyuapi Naruto.

"nyem… nyem…" Naruto mengunyah makanannya dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya. Ah, gadis kecil ini benar-benar menyukai sang kakak, rasanya dia bisa selalu bermanja-manja pada Kurama.

"Naru-chan, jangan ganggu kakakmu.." tegur Minato.

"tapi pa... Naru mau disuapi kak Ku..." rajuk Naruto, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Itu adalah jurus andalannya untuk membuat semua keinginannya menjadi nyata, dan tingkat kegagalannya adalah nol persen.

"aku nggak keberatan kok, pa." Sahut Kurama. Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar penuturan Kurama dibuat cukup terkejut. Ternyata bocah laki-laki bersurai merah keorenan ini dengan santainya mau memanggil Minato dengan sebutan 'papa'.

"biarkan saja Minato. Sepertinya Kurama senang memilik adik semanis Naru-chan..."

"kakak... aaa..." Kurama kembali menyuapkan sepotong kecil roti bakar kedalam mulut Naruto yang sudah terbuka. Kurama terkenal egois dan sama sekali tidak mau berbagi, tapi sepertinya hari ini, pandangan tersebut harus berubah. Karena Kurama terlihat senang membagi sarapannya pada Naruto, padahal gadis kecil tersebut punya sarapannya sendiri. Bahkan Kurama rela tidak sarapan demi menyuapi sang adik. Benar-benar gambaran keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story**

**.**

Story two – First Love, Kurama's Love –

**.**

Sejak kejadian sarapan pagi mendadak itu, Kurama sudah bisa menerima keluarga barunya, bocah laki-laki bersurai orange kemerahan ini terlihat sangat menyayangi Naruto kecil. Bahkan Uzumaki tunggal ini yang mengusulkan sendiri untuk tinggal bersama dengan Minato dan Naruto. Baik Kushina maupun Minato yang mendengar permintaan Kurama tersebut, tentu saja merasa senang, jadi keduanya tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membujuk Kurama agar mau tinggal bersama.

Dan kini, mereka berempat tinggal bersama dikediaman Namikaze yang memang lebih besar dari kediaman Uzumaki, namun bukan berarti kediaman Uzumaki ditinggalkan. Karena keluarga baru itu menginap bersama saat akhir pekan di kediaman Uzumaki. Letak kediaman Uzumaki yang berada di dekat pegunungan menjadi salah satu faktor bagi mereka untuk beristirahat saat akhir pekan, selain karena kediaman Uzumaki adalah rumah tempat tinggal Kushina dan Kurama sebelumnya.

"Naruto, cepat bangun. Kamu ini sudah gadis tapi masih saja malas." Gerutu Kurama yang diberi tugas, sebenarnya dia suka rela, untuk membangunkan Naruto. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini berdiri didepan kamar dengan pintu berwarna kuning pucat. Kamar adiknya.

"Naruto." Panggil Kurama lagi, Kurama sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto sejak jam 07.00 pagi, dan sekarang sudah jam 07.25, yang artinya dia berdiri selama 25 menit, dengan sabar membangunkan adiknya. Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Karena Naruto selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"kak Ku berisik ah…" gerutu Naruto, akhirnya membuka pintu bercat kuning pucat tersebut. Menampilkan seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang masih setia memakai piyama warna biru muda, rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap mata kanannya. Naruto menguap kecil.

"kamu ini… cepat mandi, dan benarkan bajumu itu. Gadis nggak tau malu." Omel Kurama, pemuda tampan dengan tinggi 187 cm ini memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto saat melihat dua kancing atas piyama milik Naruto terlepas, menampilkan belahan dada yang masih terlihat samar, ditambah kancing bawahnya yang juga tidak terkancing, menampakkan perut dan pusar Naruto.

"kakak cerewet. Namanya juga bangun tidur, wajar saja kan kalau acak-acakan." Cibir Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang panjang ini kembali masuk kedalam kamar, tidak lupa menutup pintunya pelan. Tidak memperdulikan Kurama yang mendelik tajam kearahnya karena hinaannya tadi.

"ya Tuhan… kenapa aku bisa mempunyai adik seperti dia…" _terlebih lagi, kenapa aku bisa mencintai gadis seperti dirinya, Tuhan... _tambah Kurama didalam hati. Ya, seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama mencintai Namikaze Naruto, yang mana adalah adik tirinya. Kurama tau hal itu salah, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan tersebut. Dia sadar akan perasaannya ini sekitar 3 tahun lalu, saat Naruto menginjak tahun pertama di junior high. Atau mungkin dia sudah mencintai Naruto saat keduannya pertama kali bertemu? Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

**.**

**.**

**Love Story by Akuma Kurama**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate **

**T**

**Genre **

**Romance, family**

**Pair**

**AllFemNaru [tapi SasuFemNaru jadi main pair disini], MinaKushi**

**Warning**

**Gender switch femNaru, Kurama versi manusia, MinaKushi yang masih idup, OOC, typo, cerita pasaran dan nggak jelas, romance gagal, family nggak kerasa, bahasa nggak baku, serta segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang Kuu miliki didalam cerita ini. Kalau nggak suka, boleh pergi. Kuu itu cinta damai. Hehehe. Jangan lupa review ya [kalau mau, Kuu nggak maksa kok :D]**

**Happy Reading! ^^v**

**.**

**.**

"selamat pagi papa, mama…" sapa Naruto. Gadis yang kini duduk dibangku pertama senior high ini sekarang sudah rapi dan wangi. Lengkap dengan seragam warna biru muda, rok warna hitam pendek dan blazer warna warna putih salju [bayangin aja seragamnya Teiko academy di Kurobas]. Tidak lupa dasi warna hitam yang sudah terpasang rapi di kerahnya serta rambut yang kini dibentuk twin-tails, gaya rambut Naruto biasanya.

"selamat pagi sayang…"

"pagi Naru-chan…. aih, putri mama ini memang cantik…" puji Kushina, wanita paruh baya ini sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga. Meski dikediaman Namikaze terdapat banyak pelayan, tapi kalau untuk urusan makanan dan penyajiannya, Kushina sendirilah yang mengurusnya.

"hehehe, makasih ma. Mamanya aja cantik, anaknya pasti cantik dong…" ucapnya, membanggakan kecantikan diri sendiri.

"cantik tapi pemalas, mana ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu, adik bodoh." Cibir Kurama, nadanya ketus sekali. Ah sepertinya Kurama kesal karena dirinya yang jelas-jelas ada diruang makan sama sekali tidak disapa Naruto.

"kalau nggak ada, kan ada kakak yang akan selalu bersamaku, iya kan?" Naruto, memeluk leher Kurama dari belakang, mengecup pipi kiri kakaknya tersebut sebelum tersenyum ceria.

"Naru-chan... kamu ini terlalu bergantung dengan kakakmu. Kurama nggak akan selamanya ada untukmu sayang, kakakmu itu juga punya kehidupannya sendiri." Tegur Minato, dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena memanjakan Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto bermanja-manja pada Kurama.

"buh... menyebalkan." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"biar saja pa, toh dia memang sudah biasa manja denganku. Naruto itu nggak bisa apa-apa tanpaku." Bangga Kurama, sebuah seringai meremehkan sengaja ia tunjukkan pada Naruto, membuat gadis remaja tersebut tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"siapa bilang aku nggak bisa apa-apa tanpa kak Ku? Aku bisa kok!" seru Naruto, sama sekali tidak mau dipandang remeh oleh keluarganya, apalagi sang kakak.

"benakah? PR saja kamu masih bertanya padaku kan? Bahkan saat bangun tidur pun harus aku yang membangunkan. Coba kalau paman Iruka yang membangunkanmu, aku yakin pasti jam 12.00 siang kamu baru bisa bangun." Cibir Kurama, menoleh sesaat pada Iruka yang berdiri dibelakang Minato, meminta persetujuan. Iruka tersenyum kecil. Kurama bisa berbicara seperti itu, karena dulu pernah saat Kurama tengah sibuk mengurus skripsinya, dan harus berkutat dengan laptop dikamarnya, Irukalah yang membangunkan Naruto. Dan akhirnya hari itu gadis Namikaze ini tidak berangkat sekolah karena baru bangun jam 11.00 siang. Saat itu Naruto masih kelas 1 di Konoha Junior High School.

"uhh... kak Ku menyebalkan!" dengan wajah merah, Naruto membuang muka dari Kurama. Dia akui kalau dirinya memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa sang kakak, tapi itu kan salah kakaknya juga, kenapa kakaknya itu selalu memanjakannya? Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"sudah-sudah... jangan bertengkar. Ayo kalian sarapan. Ini sudah jam 07.55 lho. Bukankah 5 menit lagi, sekolah Naru-chan dimulai? Kamu bisa telat sayang..." tegur Kushina mengingatkan. Mendengar penuturan Kushina, wajah Naruto jadi panik. Dengan segera Naruto menyambar roti bakar dan meminum susu dengan tergesa. Gadis hyperaktif ini segera berlari begitu susu digelasnya habis.

"aku berangkat pa, ma! Bye paman Iruka!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan. Baik Minato maupun Kushina menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap antik Naruto. Kurama? Dia sudah menyusul Naruto, dia yang selalu mengantarkan adiknya itu, dan sepertinya Naruto lupa akan hal itu.

"dasar... mereka berdua itu..." gumam Kushina pelan.

"sering bertengkar, tapi lebih sering lagi bermanjaan bukan? Aku bersyukur keduanya bisa akrab. Tapi Naruto jadi terlalu manja pada Kurama," keluh Minato.

"tapi kurasa Kurama sama sekali tidak keberatan memanjakan Naruto. Anak itu terlihat sangat menyayangi Naruto."

"humm... kamu benar sayang. Ayo sarapan." Dan suami istri itupun sarapan bersama, Iruka juga ikut karena dia sudah seperti bagiandari keluarga Namikaze.

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

"dasar adik bodoh." Ejek Kurama, tertawa meremehkan pada Naruto yang saat ini terlihat mengatur napas.

"berisik! Kakak menyebalkan sekali!" seru Naruto kesal. Meskipun Kurama mengejek Naruto seperti itu, tapi pemuda yang kini melanjutkan studi strata duanya ini memberikan sebotol air dan mengusap keringat Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"kan kamu sendiri yang salah, kenapa memarahiku?"

"karena kak Ku mengejekku terus..." sungut Naruto. Melihat sifat unik adiknya ini membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil. Kurama melajukan mobil merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke Konoha High School yang berdekatan dengan gedung universitasnya.

"iya, maafkan kakak." Sahut Kurama, dirinya sudah konsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya.

"kumaafkan kalau kak Ku mau mentraktirku makan ramen nanti sepulang sekolah." Selalu ramen, Naruto selalu membuat penawaran seperti ini jika Kurama ingin mendapatkan maaf darinya.

"iya, iya. Ramen sepuasnya. Kamu senang?"

"yay! Kak Ku memang yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu kak!" seru Naruto girang, reflek gadis ini memeluk Kurama dari samping.

"hm, aku juga mencintaimu." Sahut Kurama dengan nada dalam dan serius, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto sadar akan maksud ucapan Kurama. Keduanya sudah tiba didepan gerbang Konoha Senior High School, seperti hari-hari biasanya, Naruto hampir terlambat dan gerbang hendak ditutup.

"aku berangkat dulu kak, bye." Naruto mencium pipi Kurama singkat, sebelum melesat keluar mobil dan berlari menuju kgerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup. Kurama mematung sambil menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Naruto. Dari sisi Kurama, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang diberi teguran oleh komite kedisiplinan, meskipun tidak diberikan detensi karena Naruto tidak terlambat.

"hahh... perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksaku..." gumam Kurama pelan. Dia merasa terombang-ambing dengan perasaannya sendiri, mau menyatakan cintanya juga tidak mungkin, Kurama selalu menahannya, tapi entah sampai kapan Kurama mampu menahan perasaannya ini. Naruto terlalu sering bersikap manja dan menggemaskan didepan Kurama.

"andai saja kita bukan kakak beradik, pasti kamu sudah kulamar Naruto..." gumam Kurama lagi, sinting. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak, meskipun hanya kakak tiri, memiliki pikiran untuk menikahi adiknya sendiri? Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Kurama. Kurama adalah tipe orang yang posesif dan over protektif jika sudah menyangkut segala hal tentang Naruto-nya.

Setelah melihat Naruto berlari memasuki gendung sekolah, Kurama menjalankan mobilnya pelan, menuju ke Konoha University yang berada dekat dengan Konoha High School. Kurama itu jenius, jenius dari keluarga Uzumaki, karena diusianya yang menginjak 20 tahun, Kurama sudah menempuh strata dua semester akhir. Ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Kurama bisa saja melanjutkan studinya di Harvard ataupun Oxford, tapi dia lebih memilih Konoha Universty, dengan alasan tidak mau pisah dan jauh dari sang adik tercinta. Rupanya Kurama benar-benar sudah terjerat cinta terlarang antara kakak adik. Lihat saja bagaimana nanti perjuangan Kurama untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued... **

Thanks buat yang udah review dan kasih masukkan, Kuu terima saran kalian. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Love Story

.

.

Story three – the new guy –

.

Hari ini, Naruto pulang sedikit terlambat. Karena tadi pagi dirinya hampir saja terlambat, dan ternyata saat akan memasuki kelas, Anko sensei sudah berada dikelas, akhirnya Naruto harus terima saat dirinya mendapatkan hukuman dari sang sensei. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri didepan ruang guru setelah pulang sekolah, hanya demi menemui Anko sensei, yang ternyata masih rapat dengan guru-guru lainnya.

"hahh… kalau tau seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik tadi aku bolos sekalian saja…" gerutunya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau dirinya sudah berdiri di depan ruang guru selama hampir 2 jam! Bayangkan saja, bagaimana nasib kaki mungilnya tersebut harus berdiri selama 1 jam 45 menit. Dan kenapa rapatnya harus selama itu?

"Anko sensei lama sekali…." Rengeknya.

"ada urusan apa kamu dengan Anko sensei, Namikaze?" interupsi sebuah suara yang terdengar datar dan mungkin sangat dikenal Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang itu segera mendongak dan mendapati sepasang onyx yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Uchiha sensei... itu.. tadi Anko sensei bilang aku harus menemui beliau sepulang sekolah..."

"hm? Begitukah? Sudah berapa ama kamu berdiri disini?"

"hampir 2 jam sensei... kakiku capek..." Naruto kembali merengek. Mungkin kalau siswa lain, tidak akan berani bersikap seperti Naruto ini dihadapan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Meskipun masih muda, hanya berjarak 2 tahun lebih tua dari kakaknya, tapi Itachi adalah seorang guru yang disegani, karena tampang dan juga dedikasinya. Bisa dibilang Itachi termasuk kedalam jajaran guru killer di Konoha High School ini.

"kamu pulang saja. Ini sudah hampir malam." Perintah Itachi.

"tapi sensei… nanti kalau aku dimarahi Anko sensei bagaimana?"

"itu tanggung jawabku. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku yakin kedua orang tuamu pasti sudah cemas. Mau kuantar?" tawar Itachi. Sebenarnya Naruto akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Itachi, tapi mengingat Itachilah yang sudah membantunya, ia merasa tidak mau menambah kerepotan Itachi.

"ah, tidak sensei. Saya pulang sendiri saja... terima kasih sensei..." Naruto tersenyum ceria, sebelum membungkuk dan pamit pergi. Itachi menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Entah karena apa, sejak pertama bertemu dengan gadis periang itu, sikap Itachi selalu saja lembut. Tidak bisa memarahi dan menghukum Naruto selayaknya ia menghukum murid-murid lain.

"kemana anak itu..." gerutu salah seorang guru wanita yang dikuncir tinggi. Anko, dialah yang kini sedang menggerutu pelan.

"mencari siapa, Anko sensei?" tanya Itachi.

"ah, Itachi sensei... saya sedang mencari Namikaze Naruto. Tadi saya menyuruh anak itu untuk menunggu saya sepulang seklah. Tapi kemana dia sekarang..."

"kalau mencarinya, dia baru saja pulang." Jawab Itachi kalem.

"apa? Kenapa? Anak itu benar-benar..."

"aku yang menyuruhnya pulang, sensei." Mendengar penuturan Itachi, membuat Anko yang menggerutu langsung diam.

"kenapa?"

"dia sudah menunggu sensei 2 jam. Berdiri di depan ruang guru. Dan ini hampir malam, apa sensei sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan? Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak itu." Ucapnya mantap. Tapi, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Uchiha? Semua pasti akan berpikir 2 kali untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"ah, tidak perlu sensei... saya yang salah juga disini. Permisi..." Anko sensei segera pergi dari hadapan Itachi. Sebenarnya banyak guru yang sedikit heran akan sikap Itachi terhadap Naruro, tapi sekali lagi, nama berbicara, dan tidak ada yang berani membahas hal itu.

.

.

Love Story by Akuma Kurama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Genre

Romance, family

Pair

AllFemNaru [tapi SasuFemNaru jadi main pair disini], MinaKushi

**Warning**

Gender switch, femNaru, Kurama versi manusia, MinaKushi yang masih idup, OOC, typo, cerita pasaran dan nggak jelas, romance gagal, family nggak kerasa, bahasa nggak baku, serta segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang Kuu miliki didalam cerita ini. Kalau nggak suka, boleh pergi. Kuu cinta damai kok. Hehehe

Enjoy this fiction and happy reading! ^^v

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Naruto sampai dikediaman Namikaze. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan berantakan, tapi hatinya sedikit senang. Bagaimana tidak, guru favoritmu memperhatikanmu dan cemas akan kondisimu, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto senang. Dia tidak salah bukan? Karena Itachi sensei terkenal cukup dingin dengan siswa yang lain. Mengingat kebaikan hati Itachi, membuat seulas senyum tercetak diwajah manisnya.

"aku pulaaang..." beberapa maid yang memang kebetulan lewat, langsung menyambut kedatangan nona muda mereka ini.

"selamat datang nona muda..."

"uhmm... apa papa udah pulang?"

"belum nona, tuan besar belum pulang. Tapi tuan muda dan nyonya ada didalam.." sahut salah satu maid yang ada, Naruto mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menatap heran kearah kakaknya yang saat ini berdiri bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamarnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan mata, seolah sedang menunggu dirinya pulang.

"kakak? Kenapa berdiri disitu?" tanyanya saat ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Kurama.

"darimana saja kamu? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" entah kenapa, Naruto merasa Kurama saat ini tengah marah padanya.

"uhm... tadi aku disuruh menemui Anko sensei sepulang sekolah, tapi ternyata ada rapat guru. Jadi aku menunggu Anko sensei, sampai 2 jam. Saat sadar ternyata sudah sore..."

"dasar... lain kali, telpon rumah, jangan membuat kami cemas. Mama cemas karenakamu belum pulang dan nggak ada kabar." Tegur Kurama.

"hehehe, daya ponselku habis kak. Jadi mati deh. Maaf..." sesal Naruto, ia menunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibu dan kakaknya cemas.

Kurama mengacak surai Naruto pelan, karena ia tidak tahan melihat adik tercintanya ini bersedih dan merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kamu segera mandi dan temui mama di kamarnya." Naruto menatap Kurama yang tangannya masih setia mengacak surai pirangnya.

"kakak... makasih..." Naruto menerjang Kurama dan memeluk pemuda tersebut erat, menenggelamkan wajah ya di dada bidang sang kakak. Sedangkan Kurama yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, cukup kaget, tapi ia juga segera membalas pelukan Naruto.

"iya, sama-sama... mandi gih, badanmu bau keringat."

"uh, aku kan nggak sebau itu kak..."

"iya, iya. Sana masuk kamar." Sambil menggerutu, naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Kurama ditempat.

"hahh… sikapnya benar-benar menggemaskan…" gumam Kurama lirih, senyum kecil merekah di wajah tampannya. Kurama meraih dada kirinya dengan sebelah tangan, merasakan detak jantunya sendiri yang masih terasa setelah berpelukan dengan Naruto tadi. Kurama terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kushina memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh.

"syukurlah, mereka terlihat baik-baik saja…" ucapnya lega. Kushina memang terlalu cemas dengan hubungan Naruto dan Kurama, karena Naruto yang terlalu manja pada Kurama. Kecemasannya bukanlah karena keduanya yang akan bertengkar, melainkan akan putranya.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Seperti malam-malam yang lalu, makan malam di kediaman Namikaze selalu terasa ringan dan ceria, berkat sang mentari keluarga Namikaze yang senantiasa bercerita tentang ini itu yang terjadi disekolahnya, hampir semua kegiatan yang dilalui si gadis pirang kesayangan Namikaze Minato tersebut menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"jadi karena itu, kamu telat pulang?" sahut Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze.

"uhm! Benar pa. Tapi, tapi... aku senang sekali waktu bertemu Itachi sensei... dia yang menyuruhku untuk pulang saja, katanya biar aku nggak kemalaman pulangnya. Aah, Itachi sensei benar-benar penyelamatku..." celotehnya riang. Meskipun sudah duduk di bangku Senior High School, Naruto yang seperti ini terlihat seperti gadis kecil, namun siapa yang mau protes, jika bisa melihat wajah menggemaskan gadis berkumis kucing tersebut?

"sepertinya kamu sangat menyukai gurumu itu, sayang?" giliran Kushina yang angkat bicara.

"tentu saja ma. Aku menyukai Itachi sensei... dia baik sekali padaku. Dia juga ramah, tampan dan pintar sekali mengajarnya. Aku jadi paham dengan apa yang diajarkannya.." nada antusias sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi olehnya. Kurama yang mendengar keantusiasan gadis yang ia cintai ini, meremas pisau dagingnya erat. Ia cemburu.

"wah, ada yang bisa membuat putri papa ini paham pelajaran sekolah selain Kurama? Hebat sekali guru dia." Minato menanggapinya dengan suara renyah. Membuat suasana semakin ringan, tapi lagi-lagi tidak bagi Kurama.

"uhm, tapi kak Ku dan Itachi sensei berbeda bidang. Kalau kak Ku hebat sekali mengajariku mata pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan hitung menghitung, Sains. Kalau Itachi sensei hebat saat mengajariku ilmu sosial, dan sejarah." Semuanya menyimak cerita Naruto sambil memakan hidangan makan malam yang ada di depan mereka. Sampai makan malam selesai, Kurama masih endiamkan steak daging sapi itu hanya habis separuhnya saja.

"kakak, kenapa dagingnya nggak dihabiskan?"

"aku kenyang."

"boleh buatku aja nggak? Kan sayang…." Naruto menatap daging yang ada di piring Kurama penuh meniat. Membuat Minato dan Kushina tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"nih.. habiskan… dasar rakus" meskipun ia menggerutu, toh Kurama menyodorkan juga piringnya kearah Naruto, membiarkan sang adik menghabiskan jatah makannya. Bukan berarti keluarga Namikaze tidak mampu membeli daging, hanya saja dari dulu Minato selalu mengajarkan pada Naruto untuk menghargai makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Terima kasih uat kalian semua yang sudah mau baca dan yang review cerita ini. Jaa..


	5. Chapter 5

Love Story

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story four – who's she?

Kurama memiliki rutinitas baru sekarang. Karena kejadian Naruto yang pulang malam waktu lalu, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakak laki-laki dari Namikaze Naruto ini memutuskan untuk mengantar-jemput adik tercintanya.

Memang saat kejadian itu, Naruto tidak lecet maupun luka sedikitmu, lain kata, adiknya selamat sampai rumah, tapi siapa yang tahu akan kejadian yang akan datang? Jadi untuk pencegaha, Kurama rela angkas waktu khusus buat Naruto.

Seperti saat ini, ia rela mengerjakan tugas kampusnya lebih cepat, hanya demi untuk menjemput sang adik. Padahal belum tentu juga Naruto langsung pulang, mungkin saja bukan gadis itu masih ada kegiatan disekolahnya?

"dia lama…" desah Kurama, ia sudah menunggu Naruto sekitar 30 menit dari jam pulang sang adik. Dan lihatlah sekarang, sampai gerbang sekolah sudah cukup sepipun, sosok pirang yang ia nanti belum juga datang.

Kurama memutuskan untuk kleuar dari mobil dan menunggu sang adik sambil bersandar di kap mobil berwarna merah tersebut. Pemuda semester akhir ini menatap ke dalam gedung sekolah, samar ia melihat adiknya yang berjalan bersama seorang pria dewasa. Gurunya mungkin? Tapi sosok pria tersebut terlihat masih muda dimata Kurama, sekitar berusia 23 tahunan, perkiraannya.

"akrab sekali…" decih Kurama sebal.

Dilain sisi, Itachi merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Guru muda tersebut menatap kearah Kurama yang duduk bersandar di kap mobil.

"sepertinya kamu sudah dijemput... " Itachi memberitahu Naruto. Membuat si pirang menoleh cepat, mencari keberadaan Kurama.

"ah… iya, kakak sudah menjemputku."

"pulang gih, kasihan kakakmu. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu lama." Naruto mengangguk ekcil menanggapi Itachi.

"kalau begitu sensei… aku pulang dulu.." pamit Naruto sopan, Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut, membuat gadis manis ini salah tingkah. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak luput dari pengamatan Kurama.

"hati-hati… kalau masih tidak mengerti apa yang kuajarkan tadi, besok kamu bisa menemuiku lagi."

"iya sensei… selamat sore.." Naruto membungkuk sekilas dan segera berlari menuju mobil Kurama yang terparkir.

Itachi memperhatikan tingkah gadis remaja yang berstatus muridnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum lembut, tiap kali mengingat tingkah unik muridnya. Tidak menampik ketertarikkannya pada sosok ramah si pirang.

"hahh… apa yang kupikirkan.." tergurnya pada diri sendiri, tapi matanya masih tidak bisa teralihkan dari gerbang, bahkan sampai mobil yang menjemput muridnya tadi pergi.

-\

-\

Kurama diam dan mendengarkan setiap ocehan sang adik yang tidak jauh-jauh dari sebuah nama. Mungkin anam tersebut akan masuk ke dalam _blacklist_ miliknya. Mengingat bagaimana nama tersebut mampu menyita perhatian sang adik.

"Itachi sensei benar-benar sabar saat memberitahukan bagian yang nggak kumengerti kak. Dia hebat sekali..." celoteh si blonde tanpa merasakan atmosfir yang ada didekatnya.

"hnggh..." sahut Kurama, hanya berupa gumaman tak semangat.

"aku suka sekali caranya mengajar. Seolah aku mempunyai kakak juga disekolah. Itachi sensei perhatian sekali pada murid-muridnya. Dan aku merasa seperti sedang bersama kakak kalau diajar Itachi sensei.. " lanjut Naruto. Kurama sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya.

Kalau Naruto menganggap Itachi seperti kakak bagi si pirang, berarti kecemasan Kurama selama seminggu ini tidak ada gunanya dong? Toh adiknya juga tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus. Hanya saja, sebagai seseorang yang memiliki rasa tersendiri bagi adiknya, Kurama bisa melihat ketertarikan yang sama pada Itachi ini.

"uh-huh... tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa bermanja-manja pada guru, Naruto. Bisa menimbulkan masalah kedepannya. " komentar Kurama.

"masalah? Masalah apa kak? "

"bisa-bisa nanti gurumu itu dikira pilih kasih. Dan hal itu bisa mempengaruhi cara penilaian seorang guru. "

"maksud kak Ku apa sih? Kok aku nggak paham?" tanya Naruto sembari menelengkan kepalanya, pose imut yang bisa membuat Kurama kehilangan kontrol kemudinya andai saja ia tidak sigap.

"duuh... imut imut tapi kok baka. " ejek Kurama sok sebal.

"Naru emang imut, tapi Naru nggak baka! Kakak seenaknya aja ngatain Naru!" sungut si blonde sebal.

"nggak baka, tapi maksud perkataan sederhanaku aja kamu nggak ngerti."

"kak Ku aja yang ngomongnya nggak jelas. Pokoknya kak Ku yang salah, bukan aku!" seru si pirang, keras kepala.

"hahh…iya iya. Kakak yang salah." Mendengar pengakuan Kurama, Naruto mengangguk mantap dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Gaya Naruto ini mau tak mau mengundang tawa geli Kurama. Ahh, adiknya ini memang unik.

"jadi… maksud kakak tadi apa?"

"seorang guru nggak boleh menilai muridnya dengan objektif. Mereka harus subjektif. Paham?" Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"berarti Naru nggak boleh dekat-dekat Itachi sensei dong? Terus kalau Naru nggak ngerti, Naru harus tanya siapa dong kak?"

"kamu bisa bertanya pada kakakmu yang tampan ini.." sahutnya, narsistic. Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, ia pun memukul bahu Kurama kecil.

"sejak kapan kakakku jadi begini narsistic sih…" Kurama hanya tersenyum. Ah, setidaknya dia senang karena Naruto mau mendengarkan sarannya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan guru muda itu. Satu kecemasannya kembali hilang.

-/

-/

Hari ini Sasuke memiliki tugas mulia. Entah ini bisa disebut tugas mulia atau malah kesialannya. Seharusnya ini adalah hari bebasnya, tapi karena sang kakak yang lupa membawa kertas koreksi miliknya, jadilah pemuda bersurai midnight blue ini harus rela memotong waktu bersantainya, demi sang kakak.

"dasar baka aniki! Bisa-bisanya dia pelupa begitu." Gerutunya sebal, ia mengendarai mobil sport berwarna dark blue kesayangannya dengan suasana hati yang tidak karuan.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Gara-gara kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang memutuskan untuk menjadi guru, kini Sasukelah yang mendapat tanggung jawab mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dia bahkan baru memulai semester awalnya, dan ia sudah diserahi tugas perusahaan.

Tanpa banyak menggerutu lagi, pemuda raven ini segera memarkir mobil miliknya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia turun dan meminta ijin pada bagian keamanan.

"ah, silahkan masuk tuan, Uchiha-sensei mungkin masih dikelas, anda bisa langsung keruang guru."

"hn." Tanpa banyak komentar, Sasuke segera memasuki sekolah elit tersebut. Ah, dia hampir lupa, kalau sekolah ini kakaknyalah yang mengurus segalanya. Sekolah yang didirikan sang kakek ini menjadi tanggung jawab Itachi, juga syarat yang diberikan Fugaku untuk permintaan Itachi yang ingin menjadi guru.

Sasuke berjalan lurus, tanpa memandang sekitarnya, seolah ia sudah paham betul akan seluk beluk sekolah ini. ia berhenti tepat didepan ruang guru. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera membuka pintu geser ruang guru yang terbuat dari kaca tebal tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju ke meja sang kakak.

"Uchiha? apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya salah satu guru yang kebetulan ada diruang guru.

"koreksi. Milik Itachi." Sahutnya singkat. Sama sekali tidak sopan. Dahi guru tersebut berkedut kesal, memang benar pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah alumni sekolah ini serta murid paling cerdas setelah Itachi di sejarah sekolah ini, dia juga cucu dari pendiri sekolah. Tapi ketidaksopanannya ini benar-benar menjadi nilai minus dimata para guru, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap kakaknya.

"permisi." Dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Sosok arogan mahasiswa semester awal ini membuat beberapa guru menggerutu kesal dibelakangnya, tapi lebih banyak kau hawa yang berdecak kagum dan memuja sifatnya yang mereka anggap cool tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celanya bahannya. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah tanpa harus cemas telinganya terinfeksi suara jerita fans girlnya. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat sang kakak yang tengah meminta seorang siswi untuk membantunya.

"dia mengusap kepala seorang gadis dan tersenyum lembut? Dunia pasti akan kiamat" cercanya saat melihat senyum tulus diwajah kakaknya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah siswi tersebut, karena posisinya yang dibelakangi.

Cibiran Sasuke seketika ia telan mnetah-mentah saat melihat paras siswi yang tadi berinteraksi dengan kakaknya. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia tengah memperhatikan tingkah siswo tersebut, melihat senyuman polos nan manis yang terpatri diwajahnya yang imut.

Sasuke diam ditempat, dia bahkan masih tidak bergerak saat gadis tersebut berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia juga masih tetap diam, padahal gadis bersurai pirang tadi membungkuk hormat padanya, mengira Sasuke adalah salah satu karyawan disekolah ini, dan berjalan melalui pemuda tersebut.

Ah, rasanya ia baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam dirinya. Dan sesuatu yang penting itu dicuri oleh gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

"siapa namanya…" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, sedetik kemudian, pemuda raven ini segera melangkah dan bergegas menuju ke mobilnya. Ia akan cari tahu sendiri siapa gadis bersurai pirang yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"aku pasti mendapatkanmu, _sunshine_" lirih Sasuke, senyum misterius terpampang diwajahnya. Ah, sepertinya ia harus menyisihkan waktu khusus demi sang pujaan hati.

./

./

./

./

To be continued...

No comment, bye…


End file.
